Lose Your Pride While You Can
by WesternRuler-Sesshoumaru
Summary: Kagome's 3 year relationship with Sesshoumaru ends because he refuses to show her how much he claims to love her. Determined to stop wasting her life she leaves him and plans to leave for good. Sesshoumaru pulls himself together and realizes he can't live without her and races to the airport to stop her while listening to "Crying On A Suitcase" By Casey James. Enjoy!


Lose Your Pride While You Can Rated: T

The sounds of sniffling from a stuffed nose and items being thrown in to a suitcase were all that could be heard in the silent house. A brown haired girl had her back turned to her boyfriend Sesshoumaru of 3 years who sat on their bed with a soda between his legs and in his hands was a video game controller. The girl had slammed her suitcase shut and held it in her hand as she turned around placing her cell phone in her pocket, her eyes red from crying with tears being held back now. The girls name was Kagome and today she was leaving him. Kagome couldn't take the constant fighting between them and his coldness towards life and her had sent her over the edge. Kagome stood before the emotionless man and clutched her suitcase in hand. "Come on, Kagome. Calm down and put your stuff back, you know you'll just come back after a couple days at Sango's house." Came his cold voice not looking away from the t.v once. Kagome fought back releasing the tears she turned her head then it became anger.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Sesshoumaru! How can you sit there and ignore me when I tell you I am leaving for good this time. Because you are incapable of loving me or at least showing an ounce of it." Kagome yelled at him. Again, he didn't look at her. "You just don't even fucking care..." Kagome whispered knowing he could hear her.

"You know I love you." Sesshoumaru said to her, again his cold tone only made Kagome more sure she needed to do this. Kagome clenched her fist and stepped right in front of his t.v. screen but he still didn't look at her.

"I don't anymore. Stop being such an emotionless prick and lose your pride! Show me you love me! Tell me you want me to stay! Beg me. Anything Sesshoumaru, just prove to me you care...Beg me to stay..." Kagome pleaded him as the tears began to fall freely now. Sesshoumaru didn't face her at all, his face remained unphased by her pleads.

"This Sesshoumaru begs for no one." Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome pulled herself together and stepped out their bedroom door looking at him once more.

"Then this Kagome deserves better. Goodbye, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she walked down the hall, and left the house with the slamming of a door. Once outside Kagome rushed down the driveway to her friend Sango's car, putting her suitcase in the trunk another car pulled up on the side of the yard and out stepped InuYasha, Sesshoumaru's best friend along with Miroku who waved happily to her then noticed her sadness and walked over.

"Ka-Kagome...What's wrong?" Asked InuYasha. She took in a breath as she shut the trunk.

"I'm leaving, for good. Sango is taking me to the airport, I'm on the 5:00pm flight to Okinawa." Kagome said quietly as she wiped a falling tear from her eyes with a finger.

"What did he do Kagome?!" InuYasha asked angrily now. Kagome opened Sango's car door and stepped in before closing it she looked at them both.

"What didn't he do is the million dollar question boys. I'll always love him but I won't stay where I'm not wanted. See ya around." She said then shut the door and Sango backed out and drove off. InuYasha stood there shocked as he and Miroku looked at one another and then they rushed in to the house to see Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch now with a beer in hand. He looked worse than usual.

"Are you even going to try to keep her?" Miroku asked but before Sesshoumaru could answer InuYasha punched him right in the face angrily.

"You're a fucking idiot. Get your ass up and go get her, now!" InuYasha yelled at him. Sesshoumaru recovered and said nothing, his eyes were glazed over with depression.

"She doesn't want me anymore..." Sesshoumaru answered after 5 minutes.

"She wants you to love her!" InuYasha barked at him.

"I do." Sesshoumaru replied as he chugged the rest of his beer. InuYasha wanted to pummel him but Miroku stopped him.

"You love her?" Miroku asked, Sesshoumaru gave a single nod. "Does she mean everything to you? Is she your world, your life?" Miroku asked him. Again he nodded. "Do you want her back?" Miroku asked one last time.

"YES! What is your point?" Sesshoumaru yelled now. Suddenly a pair of keys was tossed in to his lap as Miroku and InuYasha were leaving the room.

"Then go get her back. She's on a 5pm flight to Okinawa." Miroku stated to him. InuYasha had calmed looking at him now, he tossed one other thing his way then the two left and drove off. Sesshoumaru lifted what his brother tossed him, it was a picture but he didn't see that. He was staring at something that InuYasha had written. 'Lose your pride, be a man or lose this forever.' Sesshoumaru flipped the picture and saw that it was of himself and Kagome kissing in the rain the night they had got together. His mind flashed back to that night.

/Flashback/  
InuYasha and Kagome had been dating for a few months and they were going to prom together. Sesshoumaru had been going just because his father forced him. Sesshoumaru had been sitting outside deep in thought about Kagome how he'd missed his chance to be with her when he watched her run out of the gymnasium in tears, he immediatley went after her. Kagome had told him that InuYasha cheated on her with Kikyo and left her humiliated in the middle of the dance floor. Sesshoumaru held her close and told her he would never hurt her in any way, he would treat her right. They kissed and that had been the start of their relationship just as the rain began falling.  
/End Flashback/

Sesshoumaru held the keys in one hand still holding the picture as he remembered the good and bad times. His eyes glanced up the cable box and he noticed it was 20 minutes to 5. Then it hit him like a pile of bricks as he jumped to his feet, ran outside leaving the door wide open, jumped in his black truck and started it up. Sesshoumaru backed out, put in Drive then slammed his foot on the gas racing to get to the airport before 5pm. Sesshoumaru's eyes switched between the radio clock and the road. The normal drive took 40 minutes to get to the airport and he had 15 now. Sesshoumaru sped up ignoring the fact he was now speeding.

At the airport Kagome held her one suitcase as she sat in the seats by the window as tears fell slowly from her eyes. Sango had left already and Kagome was alone watching airplanes come in and leave, then she saw hers pull in and begin deboarding the passengers. Kagome closed her eyes thinking back to her relationship with Sesshoumaru.

As Sesshoumaru drive top speed to the airport heard the radio playing a song, he instinctively turned up up to hear it better. He swore it was a sign from above that he needed to hurry. He heard one verse of the song as tears formed in his eyes, he couldnt, would lose her. He listened to the artist on the radio sing, "Admit it boy you blew it, really messed it up you can make excuses if you really wanna lose her. Its all on the line do or die time, getting on your knees time. Tell her that you want her, need her, love her, gotta have her. Everything good in your life begins and ends with her. Lose your pride while you can, come on man be a man." Sesshoumaru reached the airport, parked in a no parking zone, turned it off then ran inside pushing past everyone, ignored security and rushed to find her gate.

Kagome heard them call for her plane to board she stood up not bothering to wipe her tears, she stood in line preparing to hand them her ticket just as Sesshoumaru rushed through yelling her name loudly. Kagome whipped around to see Sesshoumaru on his knees before her. "Se-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said making sure it was really him, it was confirmed when she was staring in to his golden orbs that had tears falling down his cheeks.

"Stay...Kagome, please stay with me. I need you, I love you...I can't live without you...please stay..." He begged her gripping her hand. Kagome stared at him as tears fell, was she really hearing this. Sesshoumaru was...begging her to stay. Kagome dropped her suitcase and fell to her knees as she pulled Sesshoumaru in to a hug.

"Ssh now...I'm here. It's alright Sesshoumaru. I'll stay..." Kagome told him gently as she planted a kiss on his forehead. Sesshoumaru only held her as he cried, she began to as well only they were tears of joy. Around them people began to clap and whistle cheering for the reunited couple, no one knew what went down but nothing beat watching two people get back together and cry because of it. Soon after the incident where Kagome almost left him for good. 1 month later Sesshoumaru proposed and 5 months later they were married and living together happily with their first child on the way. Finally they were a happy family at last and Sesshoumaru made sure to prove to Kagome how much he loved her each and every day.

Thank you to everyone who read this story. The song that inspired me to write this is called, "Crying On A Suitcase" By Casey James. I will post lyrics below so everyone knows where the verse above is from. Hope you all enjoyed it!

"Boy don't wait, don't think, don't lock the door behind you Run and jump into your truck, hit the gas, burn some rubber up Yeah your time's running out Do it now

Take a shortcut, take a back road, take the shoulder to the exit Skip the parking, screw the ticket, hit the curb and leave it sitting Whatever it takes You gotta get to that gate

She's cryin' on a suitcase Sittin' at the airport Waitin' on an airplane Bound to take her out of here Ooh They're gonna call her number She'll sit down by the window The plane'll leave the runway And fade into a goodbye sky You better run while you still got time She's cryin' on a suitcase

Admit it boy you blew it, you really messed it up You can make excuses if you really want to lose her It's all on the line, do or die time Getting on your knees time

Tell her that you want her, need her, love her, gotta have her Everything good in your life begins and ends with her Lose your pride while you can Come on man be a man

She's cryin' on a suitcase Sittin' at the airport Waitin' on an airplane Bound to take her out of here Ooh They're gonna call her number She'll sit down by the window The plane'll leave the runway And fade into a goodbye sky You better run while you still got time She's cryin' on a suitcase

She's cryin' on a suitcase Waitin' on an airplane Bound to take her out of here

They're gonna call her number She'll sit down by the window The plane'll leave the runway And fade into a goodbye sky You better run while you still got time Well you still got time

She's cryin' on a suitcase Waitin' on an airplane She'll fade into a goodbye sky..." 


End file.
